A Ceremony To Remember
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: She never really thought she would be there up on stage accepting that award. She had been through so much and such great things. And she owed it all to the one man that meant the most to her. Shenny one-shot. Part 1 of The Shenny Chronicles


**A/N: I know. I know. I need to work on my other stories for my other fandom, _Suits_, but right now I'm in a writer's block funk with those stories. I'm trying though. It also doesn't help that my two classes (ONLY TWO CLASSES!) are kicking my butt. It's a lot more difficult than I thought and that's only due to my professor's teaching style. She is SO disorganized that my OCD is coming out with a vengeance. It's bad, really bad. And then I got hooked on this show! I finished all five seasons in one weeks time and I've already watched the first three seasons again. And this story just wouldn't leave me alone! It got stuck in my head and just kept wanting to be written. I've been fighting the urge for a better part of a week, but finally caved today. I don't know why I'm a Shenny shipper, because logically they don't make sense. Right?! Well, then I think that love is about logic. Plus, Sheldon and Amy are too much alike to ever really work out. I'm the type of girl that believes 'opposites attract'. I've seen it with my parents (which may or may not be a good example since they're divorced, but I know that they still love each other so I'm saying it's still a good example) and I hope one day I find the right man for myself as well. Although I think that's highly unlikely (says my low self-esteem and eating disorder). But I digress. So this ship emerged without me even realizing it by the end of season 5 and I've been reading Shenny fics ever since. I think I've only seen a few like this, but not really. It's hard to explain. And now I'm just rambling, so let's get to the story shall we?**

**Oh, there's the briefest of briefs mentioning of Shamy and Lenny.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A Ceremony to Remember**

It had taken her longer than she first thought it would since moving to California. She had taken many detours and had had her highs and lows along the way. She never thought that moving across from apartment 4A would change her life so completely. That she would find the best group of friends that she had ever had and her favorite support group/biggest fans as well all in one. But she had and as their limo pulled up to the red carpet, she couldn't help the way her heart sped up or how her palms suddenly became clammy. Without thinking about it, Penny reaching out to the man next to her, wrapping her hand in his.

He didn't flinch or pull away like he had when they first met all those years ago (she couldn't believe it was almost ten years from then). He even squeezed her hand in a show of support. She smiled up at him before looking at the rest of her friends, really her family, who were in the limo with her. She had fought tooth and nail to get them in. It was only six extra people and they were there for her through everything. She couldn't imagine doing this without them. She smiled at everyone, "You guys ready?"

And as Sheldon opened the door to flashing cameras and reporters, Penny couldn't help but think back to where it all really started to change for the better.

_Four Years Ago_

Penny was shopping online for shoes (which she should really stop doing since she really couldn't afford it), when she heard his knock.

Knock, knock, knock

"Penny."

Knock, knock, knock

"Penny."

Knock, knock, knock

"Penny."

She smiled softly to herself. Penny got up from the couch and answered, "Hey Sheldon, what's up?" She ushered him in and closed the door behind them.

Sheldon stuck his hands in his pocket before looking down at the floor and saying, "Hello Penny. I've come here to ask that you reconcile with Leonard and resume your relationship."

Penny stood up straighter in her spot, sending Sheldon an icy glare. "Did Leonard send you over to do this?"

Sheldon looked up at her confused, "What? No. I'm here of my own volition." At Penny's raised eyebrow, he knew that she expected him to explain more (he was getting good at reading her body language), "It's just that since you ceased your relationship, you're frequent visitations have lessened from 90% to a mere 15%. It's taken me a long time to accept you and your ways into my schedule and routines. I'd hate for all of my hard work to go to waste. Hence, you need to reconcile with Leonard and reinstate your relationship."

Penny tried to follow his words and after a few seconds of processing what he said (she was becoming a master at interpreting Sheldonese), she couldn't help how her heart melted a little (which she was sure Sheldon would scoff at such an idea) and how a smile started to tug at the corners of her mouth. "Sheldon, sweetie, are you saying that you miss me?"

Sheldon did scoff at that and said, "I am merely stating facts. Also, Raj and Howard won't stop fighting over the extra dumpling. You know how much I hate fighting."

Penny knew he was lying just by the fact that his left eye twitched as he spoke. But she didn't point that out. If he wanted to play it this way, then she was down for that. "Well, you could always invite Amy over. She is your girlfriend you know."

Sheldon pursed his lips as if he hadn't thought of that. He nodded slowly, "Yes, I guess that is true." Then she saw his eyes light up as if he thought of another reason to make her and Leonard get back together. "However, Amy cannot stop Leonard from buying those awful cat toys. Really Penny, it's gotten out of control. I'm almost positive Leonard is hiding a cat in his room."

Penny smiled sadly up at him. She guess he just wouldn't admit he missed her. She shrugged before telling him softly, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't get back together with Leonard."

Sheldon looked down at her with his big beautiful (where the hell did that come from?) blue eyes and asked exasperatedly, "Why?"

She told him honestly, "Because I don't love him like I should. I can't keep Leonard in a relationship if I can't even see myself marrying him for love. And sweetie, I don't see that happening. I want a relationship, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, like Bernadette and Howard. Those two are really in love. I can see it. And I know that I never felt like that with Leonard." And that was the first time she ever said that aloud. It felt good to finally say it. Like it was final. Whatever she and Leonard had was over. She hoped he would find someone he deserved and she hoped one day she would find that someone as well.

Penny could see that this news distressed Sheldon a lot and she also knew that he was right. For Sheldon, allowing her into his life and his routine was a big deal for him. She smiled up at him softly before saying, "But what I can do is talk with Leonard, okay? We'll talk and if he's okay with me coming over even if we're never getting back together, then I'll start coming over again. How does that sound?"

Sheldon looked off into the distance and she could tell he was really thinking about it, probably going through all the different scenarios that could possibly happen. In the end he looked back at her and nodded his head. "That would be satisfactory. Thank you Penny."

She waited for him to say goodbye, but soon realized that he wasn't going to. "Sheldon, I'm not going over there now."

Sheldon asked, "Why not? It's perfectly a good time. No one else is there and it's Halo night tonight. I need someone that could at least challenge me."

Penny's happy feeling soon washed away as she glared at him again before pushing past him and muttering under her breath, "Of all the whack-a-doodles to live across from it just had to be you." She stormed into their apartment calling out, "Leonard, can I talk with you for a few minutes?"

However she didn't get a response. She turned around to see that Sheldon too was surprised that Leonard wasn't in the living room. "Perhaps he relocated to his bedroom."

Penny shrugged before walking toward his bedroom, not noticing the tie that was on the door handle before opening it and saying, "Leonard, I need to…" But she stopped dead in her tracks and squeaked a little at the sight before her. She slammed the door shut as she heard Leonard scream and fall to the ground, her own hand covering her mouth and her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should have knocked or something. Oh my god."

Sheldon looked at Penny quizzically, wondering what could have caused her to react like that. "What is it?" He followed her gaze to the tie on the door handle and his eyebrows rose in shock. "Oh."

Penny started to walk away as she said, "I guess that means I can come over again. I'll see you tonight!" Unfortunately, she couldn't get out of the apartment fast enough.

Leonard was tying the cords to his robe around himself as he called out, "Penny!"

Penny thumped her head against the front door, sighing in resignation. She turned around and smiled awkwardly at Leonard, "Sorry about that Leonard. I didn't see the tie until it was too late."

Leonard pushed his hand through his hair as he looked back to his bedroom. "Right, well, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Penny waved it off, "Don't worry it can wait."

Sheldon interjected, "Wait, Penny, this is a perfectly good time to ask Leonard."

Leonard looked in between them confused, "Ask me what?"

Penny sighed and rubbed at her temples. This was not her day today. "Leonard, I can see that you're getting over our break-up, which is great. I mean it. You deserve someone who can love you."

Leonard didn't know how to take that, so he said slowly, "Thank you, I think."

Penny nodded as she continued, "The thing that I wanted to ask you is, would it make you uncomfortable for me to start coming back around here? You know, like before." Leonard opened his mouth about to answer but she cut him off as she rambled on, "Because I understand if it would. But I don't want to give you any, you know, false hope or wrong ideas or something. This would be me just coming back as a friend…" she added hurriedly to clarify as well, "with no benefits."

Leonard looked at her then toward Sheldon a little confused, before looking back at her. "Um, I guess I don't mind…"

Sheldon smiled at them and said, "Great! I'll be happy to see Halo night commence as usual then. No more fighting over food and finally someone able to challenge me."

Leonard looked at Sheldon even more confused, before saying, "Actually I won't be here tonight."

Sheldon looked downright devastated, "What, no, why?!"

Leonard smiled a little as he said, "I have a date."

Sheldon scoffed at that thought, "With who?"

Penny smiled, happy to see that Leonard really was moving on as she teased, "I know who."

Leonard blushed a little before saying, "I should get back to…you know…bye."

Penny laughed a little before shouting, "You get her tiger."

Sheldon looked at Leonard and then Penny, "Who was in the bedroom with him?"

Penny shock her head and smiled, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll like her."

Sheldon watched as she opened the door and started to leave. "How can you know that? Who is she?"

_Two Months Later (Still in the past)_

Everything was basically back to normal. Penny was back. Leonard was back to dating Stephanie (a Sheldon approved partner as well), and Sheldon was eating on the low end of the fiber cereal lately. It was a good to have his routine back. If only Sheldon knew what was coming.

It was a regular Laundry night. Penny was sitting on top of a dryer (her clothes already in the washer) as Sheldon organized his and placed them in separate washers. Penny was telling him the latest thing that happened at the Cheesecake Factory with a couple of her tables. She could tell that Sheldon really wasn't interested but he still listened nonetheless. She smiled internally at how much Sheldon had grown since they first met.

Penny just finished telling him about the newest waitress who had nearly ran her over with her tray when Sheldon interrupted her as he said, "I think I'm going to terminate my relationship agreement with Amy."

Penny felt her jaw drop and her eyes grow wide. There was a pregnant silence before she was finally able to ask, "What!? Why?"

Sheldon started to evenly pour his detergent into the washers as he answered, "She doesn't seem to agree with our clauses. Amy continues to try to show public displays of affection as well as not so subtly trying to have coitus with me. I find it highly disturbing and quite bothersome."

Penny jumped down from the washer and walked over to Sheldon and said, "But sweetie, you like Amy. Remember? That's why you made that Relationship Agreement with her. So she could be your girlfriend."

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders as he finally closed the lids to the washers, "Yes, well, I still like her on an intellectual level. However, it seems that she cannot stop thinking about the coitus and I for one don't agree with her."

Penny sighed, rubbing her temples. "Come on Sheldon, you guys don't even kiss. You don't know what you're missing. Amy just wants to feel closer to you. That's all."

Sheldon huffed at that. "Penny, Penny, Penny. You and your naïveté. We have indeed kissed numerous times, all initiated by her might I add, and I didn't care for it."

Well, that was news to Penny. She wondered why Amy didn't tell her about that. But she shook it off and tried a different tactic. "Well, then you're probably doing it wrong. Tell me what you think about when she has kissed you."

Sheldon was by then leaning against the washer with his arms crossed as Penny stood in front of him. He thought about it for a moment before saying, "I think that I should rinse my mouth out with mouthwash. You know how much I dislike germs and bacteria. The mouth is a breeding ground for them!"

Penny rolled her eyes as she sighed, "Sheldon, you can't be thinking about that. When you kiss someone you care about your mind is supposed to go blank."

Sheldon looked at her as if she were crazy, "Why would I want that to happen?"

Penny just wanted to choke the man. "You know what, never mind that. Tell me how you feel when she kisses you."

Again Sheldon thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "Very uncomfortable."

This time Penny finally let out a growl of frustration. She started pacing back and forth in front of him as she said, "Sheldon! That's not how it works! When you want to kiss someone your heart is supposed to beat so fast you think it's going to come out of your chest…"

Sheldon said softly, "Penny."

She however cut him off, "And yes Sheldon, I know that isn't possible. But that's how it feels. And your palms get all clammy from your nerves, your breath quickens and you can only think about how much you want to kiss that person! That's how it's supposed to feel when you care for someone! And I know you care about Amy, I've helped you enough times with that relationship to know. So, Sheldon you need to just stop thinking for once in your life, find the woman you love, grab her and just kiss her with everything…"

Penny was cut off though by Sheldon's lips. He had grabbed her by her shoulders as he gently kissed her. It was possibly the most chaste kiss she had ever had in her life and when they finally separated all she could do was look up at Sheldon with her hazel eyes staring into his blue ones. After a few seconds passed her brain finally caught up with her and her eyes widened even more. "Sheldon, what was that?"

Sheldon continued to look down at her, a strange look appearing on his face before he whispered, "I don't know." With that he bolted. She could have sworn that if she had blinked in that second she would have thought the whole thing that had happened was just in her imagination. But she didn't blink and she watched Sheldon disappear up the steps, leaving his clothes behind (showing her just how much he wasn't thinking). She leaned against the washer and brought her fingers to her lips in amazement for two different reasons. 1. Sheldon Lee Cooper had just kissed her. 2. And she liked it, a lot. Just as her washer beeped it's completion she buried her head in her hands. She was so screwed.

_Two Month Later (still in the past)_

After that night in the laundry room Penny had waited for Sheldon to come back down. He never did. So she put his clothes in the dryer (just how he liked it) and waited for her own to dry. She assumed (correctly) that Sheldon would come and get his clothes once she was in her own apartment. And so the month continued. Penny stopped doing her clothes on Saturday night's. She continued to go to apartment 4A, but only when she knew that the whole gang would be there. And about a week after 'the thing' (as she started to call it) happened, Amy called her in tears telling her that Sheldon had indeed broken up with her. So Penny did what any good bestie would and called a Girls Night. Amy, Bernadette, and Penny drank, danced, and bashed all men on the face of the earth (Bernadette just so happened to get into a fight with her husband that same night).

Penny came home drunk out of her skull and wanted to storm into 4A, march into Sheldon's room, and…kiss him. Hello, where did that come from? So Penny avoided being alone with Sheldon at all costs.

She started feeling things that no best friend should about their ex-boyfriend. Pretty soon after that night out though, Penny got another call from Amy as she gushed over the fact that Raj asked her out on a date. Apparently Sheldon didn't care if Raj dated his ex-girlfriend (which was highly grown up for him, or him just being clueless to friend protocol.) But Penny was happy for Amy. And after nearly two months of dating, Amy and Raj were going strong and now the only ones in their group not in a steady relationship where Penny and Sheldon. Which was just wrong. Penny knew she could have anyone she wanted. Unfortunately every man she met was just too dumb. Damn those boys next door! Penny was heating up a bowl of noodles when her phone rang.

She looked at the screen and answered, "Hey Amy, what's up?"

"Hi bestie! I just called to let you know that you have my blessing."

Penny's brow scrunched in confusion. "Your blessing. For what?"

"Well, to date Sheldon of course."

Penny nearly burnt her hand as she jerk the pot of hot noodles in shock. "What!?"

Amy went on to explain, "Yes. I've talked with Sheldon on numerous occasions since I've started my relationship with Rajesh. And I know what happened two months ago. I thank you for not telling me at the time, but I now see that perhaps you think that since he was once my boyfriend he is 'off-dibs'. However, I'm here to tell you that, although it is flattering, I don't see why you should punish your beautiful self from having a man like I now have Raj. So, again, you have my blessing."

Penny didn't know if she was in a parallel universe that Sheldon always talked about or something like that or if she had hit her head on something. Because this could not be happening. "Amy, I don't like Sheldon like that. We're just friends, okay?"

There was another pause on Amy's end before she said, "Oh, well, okay. But just so you know, if you ever do, you still have my blessing."

Penny nodded slowly, "Right, okay. Thanks, I guess."

"Sure thing bestie! I have to go though, Raj just got here. I'll talk with you later."

Penny said goodbye and then hung up, completely forgetting about her dinner as she sank into her couch. Amy thought she liked Sheldon. What a ridiculous idea. Sheldon probably only told her about that kiss to clear the air or something. Yeah, that was the reason. Because Sheldon did _not_ like Penny like that. Nope…

Penny began to chew at her bottom lip as she continued to think about it. Sure, Penny felt a little weird being around Sheldon alone now…because all she wanted to do was kiss him. But that didn't mean anything. It had just been a real, _real_ long time since she had been on a date. And it's not like she compared every man she met to him. So what if she didn't like brown eyes anymore or those body builder men she used to date. Or the fact that any man that didn't know the origin of physics was not smart enough for her. She didn't like Sheldon like that…

"Crap on a cracker. I like Sheldon. Oh my god."

Penny growled in frustration and stormed over next door, knowing full well that Sheldon was alone since it was Anything Can Happen Thursday. She stood in front of his door and started to slam her palm against it in frustration.

Slam, slam, slam

"Sheldon."

Slam, slam, slam

"Sheldon."

Slam, slam, slam

"Sheldon."

Sheldon answered the door slowly, trepidation showing clearly on his features. "Penny, how may I help you?"

Penny pushed her way through and into the apartment before she whirled around and started yelling, "You know what, I was perfectly fine with how things were before. I was happy to be back in our group and that everything was just normal again. But then you had to kiss me! You kissed me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. And you know what's even worse! I compare every man I meet to you. His eyes aren't blue enough, he's too musclely," she saw Sheldon open his mouth but she cut him off. "And I know that isn't a word! But all these men, I would have jumped at them before you kissed me, and now no one is smart enough for me! This is even worse than when I was dating Leonard. And it's all your fault Sheldon. You just had to kiss me didn't you. And now Amy is giving me her blessing. I can't do this anymore Sheldon. I just…" Penny finally looked at Sheldon. And before she knew what she was doing she kissed him.

Penny was shocked at what she was doing once she caught up with her body and tried to pull away in horror, but then Sheldon did the one thing that she never thought he would do. He slipped his hand behind her neck and held her in place and started kissing her back (!). It was amazing, breathtaking, spectacular, out of this world, and the most she's ever felt while kissing someone. They finally pulled apart when the need for air was imperative, both looking at each other in shock. And then Sheldon said the sweetest thing he had ever said to Penny. "Penny, I like you."

Penny felt tears sting in the back of her eyes as she let out a soft laugh. He didn't say I love you or I care about you. No, he said the perfect thing. Penny smiled up at him as she whispered back, "Sweetie, I like you too."

_One Year and Three Months Later (Still in the past)_

She couldn't believe it! This was actually happening. She was getting married. She was marrying the craziest, most whack-a-doodle man on the planet. And she loved him still the same. Penny wouldn't change anything about Sheldon, well, maybe a few things (because he had started wearing boxers for her, thank you very much).

As Penny walked down the aisle she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Sheldon stood there next to the judge (because he would compromise with his mother on being married in a church but he was not going to listen to a priest go on and on about things he didn't believe in) in his suit. And he looked amazing. Penny always knew that Sheldon could dress the part if persuaded properly. So there he stood in a black suit looking his best and as he looked up at her she knew she made the right choice. His smile was her favorite thing about him. Not his creepy forced smile, but his genuine happy smile. It lit up his eyes and made him look so carefree. And he only ever smiled liked that either when he made a break through with whatever he was working on in the moment or when he was with her. That's how she knew he loved her. Sure he had said it numerous times, but words are just that, words. But that smile, she knew that she had found the one.

Penny finally stood before the judge as her father gave her away and kissed her softly on her cheek. She handed her flowers to Amy, who was one of her maid of honors. She then turned to look at Sheldon and everything else fell into the background. The ceremony went on and she repeated her vows and listened to him repeat his. They slipped on the rings and then they were told to kiss. She felt her heart beat fast in her chest, her palms got clammy, and her breath quickened. Penny knew that the same thing happened with her husband as well (oh my god, he was her husband now!), but as they sealed their marriage with a kiss everything went blank and she could only focus on the warmth and love she felt. It was amazing.

_Present Day_

Sheldon slipped out of the limousine and held out his hand for Penny to grab. She smiled her thanks to him (especially since her dress was a bit constrictive). As she stepped out dozens of reporters started yelling out to her, "Penelope! Look over here! Look over here! Come on Penelope, look over your shoulder!"

It was all a little overwhelming, especially since this was her first time at any awards ceremony. Since she had started dating Sheldon her acting career had picked up. She didn't know if it was because she finally had someone to runs lines with willingly or Sheldon's tips in helping her improve, but she slowly started to get small parts on a few television shows, did a few more commercials. Her life went on. Leonard married Stephanie, Raj married Amy, and then Penny finally married Sheldon. She continued to catch a small part here and there on television. Then one day her agent called her with this movie part. Leading role. Science fiction movie. Penny didn't know if she could do it. She had immediately called everyone and they all came over to Sheldon's and her house (it had been hard moving from their apartments, with all the memories, but a necessary change). She told them her news and they all told her to go for it. They knew she could do it. She looked at Sheldon then, who had been silent for the most part. He stood up, walked over to her, and told her quietly that the casting crew would be stupid not to cast her. She kissed him then and afterward called her agent to schedule a reading.

She got five call backs and it was finally between her (a not really well known actress) or Emma Stone. Penny went in for the reading, the leading male actor was already picked out (Shia LaBeouf), was star struck from meeting with Shia and then it was over before she knew it. Just as she was leaving, Penny saw Emma Stone walk in and knew in that moment that she wouldn't get the part. But three days later her agent called her letting her know that she got the part.

Penny felt Sheldon squeeze her hand again, bringing her back to the present. She smiled up at him as he asked softly, "You ready?"

Penny nodded her head and started to walk a little bit further away from the limo, to allow her other friends to climb out. Pretty soon everyone, Leonard and Stephanie, Raj and Amy, and Howard and Bernadette were out and the limo pulled away allowing the next one to pull up. Reporters and paparazzi were shouting every which way at Penny, but she pad them no heed and focused on her friends. Who at the moment were gushing over all the famous people that surrounded them. Howard was the first one to shout, "Oh my god, that's Scarlett Johansen!"

Penny laughed at that and was about to say something when one of the guards came up to them and said, "Mrs. Cooper right this way."

Sheldon felt Penny tighten her hold on his hand as she motioned for everyone to follow her. Pretty soon they were on the official red carpet and while everyone else laid back waiting for Penny to move past the host of cameras, Sheldon stayed by her side. At one point, when a rather aggressive group of paparazzi were telling her to look at them he could see that the pressure was starting to get to her. He leant down and whispered in her ear, "I believe that Howard is going to have a cardiac arrest if another famous person walks by him. Either that, or he will get a list of restraining orders that could match mine."

And that did it. Penny threw her head back and laughed. The photographers went crazy with that, capturing the moment between breakout actress and husband, but Sheldon hadn't done it for them. He had made the joke to help her relax and Penny knew it. She lifted herself up slightly on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Again the moment was caught on camera, however they didn't care. Penny was just happy to have Sheldon by her side.

They continued down the red carpet, with a few interviews here and there where Sheldon stayed in the background. They were finally ushered into the hall and seated. Penny was surprised that her group were seated in the front row right in front of the stage. Which just made her even more nervous. There were so many people. The ceremony began and the Oscars started to be handed out. And then it was to her category. Hugh Jackman was making the announcement. As he listed off the other four actresses, Penny grew even more nervous. She blindly reached out for Sheldon's hand, who instantly grabbed it (yep, he had gotten over his fear of touching people, well, touching her). Hugh Jackman looked at Penny and said, "And Penelope, with your breakout role, you've showed us the beauty and heart onscreen and off. I was honored to work with you on this film and to get to know you and your wonderful family on the side." Penny smiled up at Hugh and thanked him, feeling tears spring to her eyes. Sheldon squeezed her hand again as Hugh finally said, "And the Oscar goes to…Penelope Cooper!"

Penny felt all the air rush out of her lungs at that. She won! "Oh my god." She felt Sheldon stand up next to her and helped her stand up before engulfing her in a hug (he was getting better at those as well). "I won Sheldon! I can't believe I won."

Sheldon whispered in her ear, "I knew you would." Penny did the only thing she could think of and kissed him soundly on the lips, before pulling away and walking toward the stage, receiving hugs from the rest of her friends in the process.

She was helped up on the stage and hugged Hugh before taking the Oscar from him. She looked out into the crowd and ran a ran through her hair. "Thank you Hugh." She looked down at the statue in her hand and said, "Oh my god. I can't believe I won. Um, this is really amazing. I have to thank all the amazing actors and actresses I was able to work while on this film. You worked with me even though I hardly knew anything. Thank you to the director for allowing me the opportunity of a lifetime. Um, I know I'm missing so many people in here. Uh, thank you to the academy. Thank you mom and dad for allowing me to move out here to achieve my dream. And I have to give a big thanks to all my friends from apartment 4A for making me the person I am today. Leonard, Raj, and Howard thank you for showing me another side of the world I never thought of before. And thank you to Amy, Bernadette, and Stephanie for being there with me when we were all going crazy from their antics. And my biggest thank you is to my number one fan and supporter, my husband, Sheldon. Sweetie, you showed me through the years things I never thought even existed. You helped me learn so much more than I thought possible. Without your love, support, and encouragement I wouldn't be here right now. I love you. Thank you again you guys."

The seven most important people in the front row stood up and started to applaud. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at Sheldon again. His smile was on full display and she smiled right back at him before be ushered off stage.

Thankfully the ceremony was coming to a close by that time and she was reunited with her friends once again shortly afterward. They all hugged her again, congratulating her on her win. Cameras caught the whole scene. But Penny had focus on one person. She had saved this news for him just in case she didn't win to make him smile. So as Sheldon finally was allowed access to her, Penny threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She felt him wrap his wonderful arms around her body, bringing her as close as possible to him. He whispered, "Congratulations Penny."

She held on tighter as she threaded her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. She leant in to whisper in his ear, "I have even better news…you're going to be a dad soon."

She felt his grip loosen in shock from around her and she slid down his frame. He looked down at her in shock and looked down to her abdomen before looking up at her face again. "No Bazinga."

Penny's eyes filled with tears of joy as she shook her head. "No Bazinga."

Sheldon cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently, showing how happy he was. Penny's mind went blank as they continued to kiss, only feeling the happiest she's ever felt in her life. And as they broke apart, the sound of the paparazzi and cameras were just background noise as Sheldon whispered, "We're going to have a baby." And Penny knew that she wouldn't change anything in her life.

**A/N2: I hope it wasn't too OOC. I tried to stay as in character as possible. But I'm new to this fandom. So please be gentle in your reviews. And please review! They make my day. I'm not sure if I'll write anything else for this fandom, although I would love to. If the right idea comes to me, I just might. Thank you again for reading. (And now another plot bunny for a semi-sequel to this is already in the working *headdesk* I have to study for my own physics class! If only Sheldon could be my tutor. *sigh*)**


End file.
